Red Agreste: A Miraculous Ladybug Story
by AnonymousWriter727442
Summary: This is a spin-off of the popular TV show, Miraculous Ladybug. In it, the reader follows the life of the superhero and orphan Red Agreste and the ups and downs of being the niece of a famous fashion designer in Paris.


Origin Story

Red Agreste was born January 17, her father, Jay Agreste was a scientist. He studied objects called Miraculouses, they give power to the people who wear them, they also have things called kwamis that guide the holder. My mother and his wife, Mary Agreste, worked on creating a new Miraculous. The project was called Blue Jay, the couple spent their life on that project. They didn't even have time for their little girl. Red was a lab rat to them, Red hated her parents. They experimented with her, used her as if she was a toy, one child could not have felt as much pain in their life. Red's only joys were the holidays when she got to see her Aunt Agreste and Uncle Gabriel. They didn't know what her parent did, but they knew something was wrong so they tried to bring as much joy into the girl's life. Then one year there was a boy with them. His name was Adrien, he and Red became friends right away. He would often leave his home in Paris to come and visit her. That was how Red's aunt and uncle found out about her parent's experiments and the cruelty of them. They used their own daughter to create a miraculous, they even trained her to be able to handle the pain of wearing all Miraculouses and transforming. Although, Red's aunt and uncle thought the project was never finished. But Red knew they finished it the night they...the night they were arrested. Red knew they finished because well, I'm Red and this is my story.

When I was a kid my parents got arrested and they passed while there. So, grew an orphan, I worked so hard, hoping my beloved aunt and uncle would adopt me. They never did, but they bought my house, paid for a nanny, had me go to one of the best fashion schools in the world, and visited monthly. Then my aunt was gone (I still don't know whether she's dead or missing) and they didn't come anymore, my cousin and I kept in touch, he still visited. I looked too much like my aunt for them to bare. I hated everything back then. My parents most of all, then their horrible project turned up in my room. They made the miraculous shaped as a small Blue Jay, they even fitted so it would go in my hair. I wanted to destroy it, but then I looked around me, I was living in Rio and there was crime all around me. I had to do something, I couldn't just destroy the city's hope for crime-free lifestyle. So, I wore the burette, I became Blue Jay. I even had a kwami named Jewel. The first few months I couldn't balance life and Blue Jay. I was failing most of my classes, all except for fashion ( there was still a chance I could go to Paris). I was a mess, and still this boy, Sky, he saw through the mess he saw me. I was too stupid then to realize it, I thought he was getting close to me to hurt me or abandon me like everyone else before him. So, when he admitted he loved me I pushed him as far away as I could, he waited for me, but when I pulled myself together I still couldn't face him. I couldn't let myself get hurt again. I was so glad my Uncle Adrien called and asked if I wanted to live in Paris with him and Adrien. I say yes right away, I was so happy I wouldn't have to be Blue Jay anymore. I could be a normal person for once in my life. I guess deep down I knew I would never be normal, but this was close.

Chapter 1

I'm Red, but where I'm from most people know me as Blue Jay. I used to live in Rio, but then my uncle, Gabriel Agreste offered me my dream job. Working next to him in Paris! I was studying fashion in Rio, hoping I could help my cousin, Adrien, one day take over the family business. Adrien and I have been pretty close, but when his mom disappeared we grew distant. Mr. Agreste always said I looked like her when I was younger, my hair was blonde back then. I dyed it a dark red when Uncle Agreste offered me the job, I didn't want to remind him of his wife, anything that reminded him of her had vanished. I didn't want to vanish. I wasn't sure about going at first because my city needed Blue Jay. You're probably wondering who Blue Jay is, Blue Jay is the hero I turn into when I say the words, "Let's fly, Jewel". Jewel is my kwami, and according to her I get my powers of super speed and flying from this burette shaped like a bird I found in my room. Paris has some superheroes like me too, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Cat Noir reminds me of someone but I can't quite put a finger on it. I don't think I'll be doing a lot of "super-heroing" now that I'm in Paris and Paris already has two superheroes. Then again if I'm needed I will help. Now, back to reality...

"Uncle Agreste I haven't seen you in years!" I exclaimed, embracing him in a hug, " Wait, did you just smile?"

" It's good to see you Red." Uncle Agreste said I felt a tension between us though.

It was broken by my blonde, blue-eyed cousin, Adrien Agreste, "Adrien! You're so big, how is this possible?! I saw you last year!" I smiled.

" Well, it probably had to do with modeling somehow- it usually is. Anyways it's great to see you, sorry if I'm not as excited you just look so much like her." His voice broke.

I ran up and hugged him, " No crying, I'm your favorite cousin! You can't cry because I came to live in Paris and go to school with you!"

Adrien smiled and shrugged" Hey, maybe you'll even be lucky enough to meet Cat Noir or.." his face turned all dreamy, " Ladybug," he sighed.

"Oh my goodness," I laughed, " You're in love with Ladybug." I fell into a fit of laughter.

Adrien groaned," No I'm not. I mean.. maybe... ahh let's just go home!"

We all headed over to the Agreste mansion. And I headed to bed.

The next day...

" Adrien, how do you get to your school?" I asked laughing at myself, I may love fashion, but I lack a sense of direction.

"Here follow me," Adrien said smiling.

We headed off to school, walking in, I saw Chloe, the brat I had met a couple times. I also saw a couple girls and boys talking, and two girls, one with blue hair and one with brownish orange hair looking at Adrien, the girl with blue hair blushed and looked flushed. Adrien has a sweetheart I said to myself... Then I realized something, that girl with the blue hair? She looked just like Ladybug. I walked over to her and her friend.

"Hi, I'm Red, Adrien's cousin!" I said

The girl looks up at me and said " Oh, Adrien" she blushed, " I mean, I'm Marionette and this is Alya." She said pointing to her friend.

" So, does Adrien like you too or have you not told him?" I said, maybe I was overstepping my bounds.

" I.. I umm... well. umm.. no... I mean I don't know." She replied flushed.

" Sorry, I guess I may have been a bit to forward, I've never been able to tell. I'm not exactly used to this country either. I'm from Rio, my Uncle Agreste offered me a job to work with him so I moved to the famous Agreste mansion." I said

"You remind me of someone, who's that superhero in Rio? Blue Jay?" Alya said question.

" Well everyone says I look like , I actually dyed my hair so I wouldn't remind Adrien and Uncle Agreste of her," I said nervously but sheepishly.

"Oh that's-" Marionette started.

"Hey Red over here come meet my friend Nino!" Adrien yelled from across the courtyard.

"I gave the girl an apologetic look, "Got to go nice meeting ya!" Then run after my cousin.

The school day was pretty boring from then on, even working with Gabriel was kind of boring. Well except for one thing, that was totally not boring at all.

I was exploring the mansion, when I came to find this weird room, inside was the butterfly miraculous, I know Adrien couldn't be HawkMoth, then I realized, Uncle Agreste was Hawk Moth! It kind of made sense actually, he was so different after Aunt.. nevermind. I just can't believe this! It certainly was a day for secrets.

Anyways back to the present, I realize now I need to become Blue Jay, I was needed. I could help Cat Noir and Ladybug take down Hawk Moth.

" Let's Fly Jewel!" I transformed and went to a nearby fight which oddly wasn't too hard to find, " Need a hand? Name's Blue Jay, and I'm going to be your biggest help!"

Cat Noir looked up, a halfway surprised halfway horrified look on his face," Rio that means.. wait you're.. oh my gosh."

Ladybug looked at Cat Noir " What are you talking about?"

I used my super speed and stopped the villain, and then flew up to Ladybug with the akumatized object. " I guess this is your cue."

She stood there in awe, I guess it's usually harder for them to help victims," Umm... Thanks."

I took them over to a more private place," So when did you tell him that you're Marionette, when did you tell her that you're my cousin, Adrien?!"

Ladybug or I guess I should just call her Marionette looked up at Cat Noir is said," The boy I have been crushing on all year is the boy I have pushed away every moment." She said halfway blushing halfway trying to escape the conversation.

Cat Noir or Adrien said," The girl I have always known as a friend is the girl I have loved, I'm sorry Marionette."

I stood there in awe," Oh, you guys didn't know, I'm sorry. I guess I owe it to you to tell you who I am. Let's land Jewel!"

Adrien stood there looking at me "Really I kind of wished you were my mom." He said close to tears.

Marinette looked up and said, " What did you want to say Red?"

I looked up " You're not going to believe me, but," I looked over at Adrien," Gabriel Agreste is... he's Hawk Moth."

Adrien looked at me sharply and defensively " What proof do you have?"

I stared at him with tears in my eyes,"I walked into the room he releases Akumas through, I even saw his Miraculous."

Cat Noir, who now was actually Adrien looked up to me, " I believe you but, answer me this. Where's your Miraculous?"

I looked at him strangely, " Not that that's weird or anything but my burette."

Adrien sighed, " No wonder my dad was so fascinated with it."

"Adrien your dad couldn't know about my Miraculous- technically it doesn't exist!" I said.

"Not trying to break up anything here but I think me and Adrien have some things to talk about." Marionette who now had also untransformed said.

"No worries I'll let you lovebirds be." I said making them both blush, "See ya tomorrow!"

Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY...

I walked into the school and guess what? Those lovebirds finally got together, it only took me revealing their secret identities!

Adrien turned around and saw me "You are a magnificent cousin, you have made my life wonderful!"

Marinette blushed and said, "I never knew he was such a romantic!"

We both laughed, and I added "Well, I'm sure there's not a lot you don't know about him since he didn't come home until 3:09 am last night" I whispered that last part which made Marionette and Adrien blushed to the point they looked like tomatoes, "Hey also Marionette, I got to tell over the emails and letter I have gonna from Adrien while he might have thought he was deeply in love with Ladybug you were the only thing he ever talked about. No offense but I was getting kind of annoyed hearing things about only you!"Marinette laughed and Adrien blushed.

Alya and Nino ran over and Alya exclaimed: "Did I hear a certain couple just formed?! This is so going on my blog!"

Marinette nodded, you almost couldn't see her face she was blushing so much!

"Hate to crash the party," I said,"But don't you think we should be getting to class, Uncle Agreste would kill me if I was late to fashion." As I mentioned Uncle Agreste's name Adrien flinched, almost in pain. I guess I don't blame the poor kid, first his mother, and now his father was pretty much gone too. I sighed,"I wasn't kidding you know." And added a smile so I didn't seem off.

I guess that's life, perfectly plastic on the outside, total disaster on the inside. That's why I took up being Blue Jay and embraced it so quickly, Blue Jay is the one part of mean that makes sense. In Rio, there was this boy and he liked me, but I couldn't balance my life very well then and pushed everyone away, including him. That's the real reason I came to Paris, I just couldn't live in Rio anymore, I couldn't be the hero they needed and be Red too. If there's one thing I learned from my parents it's that if nothing in my life makes sense and my head is spinning I need to just be Red, not a fashion designer or a Dino hunter ( I had a certain aunt that encouraged my imagination when I was 4). But now I was needed in Paris, I guess it's good I had a cousin going through the same thing as me.

"Ms. Agreste, RED! Are you going to evacuate the building with your cousin and friend or would you like to stay here and die!" The teacher screamed at me.

" Umm... What? Sorry, I zoned out." I said calm but confused. I looked over to Adrien for help, his eyes told me everything. An Akuma had come and I was needed, again. " I mean of course! Let's go now!" I followed Adrien and Marionette they probably knew a private place to transform.

" Red we can't transform!" Marionette said.

" What why?!" I asked abruptly," Can I transform?"

Adrien laughed, Marionette shot him an annoyed glance. His face turned serious again and he said" Yes you can transform, only because Hawk Moth doesn't know about you, he hasn't disabled your Miraculous, apparently he did it to me and Mari right before you came"

I stood there in awe," But... But-"

"No buts" Marionette interrupted " Paris-"

I interrupted her," You can't disable a Miraculous you can only disable a person from using their Miraculous for a short amount of time. Give me your Miraculous, the disablement wouldn't work on me even if Hawk Moth tried, I have my parents to thank for that!" When I mentioned my parents Adrien's face turned sympathetic. Ahh! Uncle Agreste promised he wouldn't tell Adrien.

Marionette seemed to notice the odd emotions coming from mentioning my parents and added, " Take them." She and Adrien gave me their miraculouses and I put them on and transformed. I knew the transformation would be painful, but I didn't think it would be this bad. I screamed in pain.

"With all the preparing my parents put me through for this you'd think it wouldn't hurt as much!"I said, almost laughing. Laughing got me through this before, it could do it again.

I finally transformed,"Wow my suit just went from blue to purple with gold, ya know I think my artificial Miraculous caused an extra boost of power. See, there's a blue line in the gold lines."

"You're right! That's really odd, the book says it should only be purple and gold!" Marionette said, obviously confused.

Adrien looked over at me and said,"Did you say artificial miraculous?"

I turned to him, surprised and said," Didn't your father tell yours about project Blue Jay? My father's project? I mean your dad didn't know it was ever completed but..."

Adrien sighed" He only told me how your parents used you like a lab rat when experimenting with it. He also mentioned many times that the project was insane, but when your parents died he said he was kind of disappointed because they were onto something."

My expression changed into a solemn frown," It was insane and it ruined my entire life." I started to tear up," I had to grow up an orphan because of that project. And when I thought your family would take me in you came, and I didn't matter. I was just a charity you sent checks too! And even when I was top of my class I didn't exist. Then your mom was gone, and Adrien, you didn't even visit me because me looking like he was too much to bear. How do you think I felt?! She was my hero, my idol and I had to look in the mirror and see her every day! I looked just like her, and even now with my hair red, I can tell you still are saddened by seeing me!" I was crying now.

Marionette ran up and hugged me," I'm so sorry...but Red, Paris needs you. And your not second or invisible, you are our only hope!"

I smiled, Marionette was right. I was needed- nothing else mattered. I ran off to defeat my uncle- or Hawk Moth.

Chapter 3

I was now engaged in the battle with Hawk Moth. I had defeated his victim and was now about to overpower him.

Trying to catch me off guard he said," Red, it's me your favorite uncle."

I looked up at him, smirked and said,"My favorite uncle would care about me, you aren't my family. This is my family!" I gestured to Marinette and Adrien," Also I knew you were Hawk Moth since the first workday- top of my class may not have let you notice me but it gave me some sweet deduction skills!"

Catching him off guard, I managed to overpower him. I took his miraculous and turned him in. I also search his house and took the peacock miraculous unknowingly Adrien found. I gave them to Master Fu and Wayzz. I had visited them many times before when I was in Paris, he knew of my parent's project and he guided me with being Blue Jay too. Master Fu was glad to have them.

Still, he was very worried and said,"If people can create Miraculous there is no saying what you'll come up against next."

Master Fu also fixed Adrien and Marionette Miraculouses. And now that Hawk Moth was in jail Adrien and I ran Gabriel's company with some help from Natalie- his assistant. For once in my life I felt I belonged somewhere, I was home. It might not have been perfect, but with me nothing was. This isn't the least you'll hear of me I'm staying in Paris, and I will defend it from anyone that wants to do it harm.

Chapter 4

I had had a break from being Blue Jay for a few weeks now that Hawk Moth was locked up. To be honest I was losing my mind. I had my school work, I had a company to run, and I wasn't Blue Jay. That was when I guess I realized Blue Jay was the part of me that could hold me together. Anyway back to school…

"You all have to read chapters 4 and 5 tonight. And Chloe, I'm not taking the excuse you got attacked by an Akuma anymore. Mr. Agres-" the teacher looked at Adrien and me and stopped," -Hawk Moth is in jail."

I was so tired, I had been up past 12 every night this week working. But now that I had completed everything I planned to do two very complex things- homework and sleeping.

"Hey Red, I could use some help on our project for school," Adrien when we got home," Remember? We're supposed to make a pair of shoes."

I sighed, so much for my plans," Sorry Adrien, I totally spaced. Let's start with a basic pair of high tops. The material should be thinner in these shoes though." I sketched a pair of hair tops, their fabric was thinner (like high top converses).

"How about we base it on the Eiffel Tower?!" Adrien said.

"Ok." I shrugged and drew an Eiffel Tower the side of the shoes.

Adrien added a few more details that made it look awesome," Look at that! What a beauty!"

I smiled," Looks great Adrien. Hey, do you mind if I turn on the TV while we make the shoes?"

He gestured to the TV, "Go ahead."

I walked over and turned on the TV, but what came up was a picture of this terrifying villain holding... holding Ladybug!

"Marionette!" Adrien screamed.

"Be quiet he's talking." I snapped.

"I'm the Collector, and today I will be collecting Ladybug and her Miraculous!" The Collector said.

Adrien ran up to the TV," M'Lady just wait a little longer. PLAGG STOPS ON!"

I looked at Adrien said," Finally! Jewel Let's Fly!"

I transformed, but something seemed odd.

" Red, how come your suit still looks like it did when you had me and M'lady's Miraculouses?"

Adrien asked worriedly.

"Oh! I'm so stupid!" I said," I forgot how when artificial miraculous combines with other Miraculouses it absorbs the power!"

Adrien stood there in awe until I yelled," Snap out of it! We need to save Marionette!"

And he did snap out of it. Then he started running to Ladybug's location. Alya was live streaming it on her blog.

When we got there it was almost too late, thank goodness I have super speed! I knocked the Collector right over, and took Ladybug's hand and brought her to Cat Noir.

" Thanks, Blue Jay," Cat said.

We had to address each other by our superhero names in public.

I smiled,"No problem, but I think we need to deal with the Collector. Not to put you on the spot or anything, but Ladybug did you see anything that might help? His Akuma, his powers or a weakness or something?"

Ladybug looked up sheepishly," He seems to drain energy or collect it, but I don't think he is an Akuma. I think he has an artificial miraculous. Not one as complex as yours though, his sometimes fritzes out."

I nodded," Ok, any idea who he is?"

Ladybug shook her head," Not a clue, but it did seem like he knew a lot about engineering and physics. Maybe he is an engineer or teacher."

" Not to interrupt or anything, but there's about to be a CATastrophe, the Collector is heading this way. And I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood to become cat food!" Cat Noir said as I groaned through every pun. I could see the Collector coming right at us...

Blue Jay Chapter 5 The Fight Continues

"Enough!" I yelled. Personally even I was surprised when a shock wave came and sent the Collector flying. I guess I was getting the hang of these powers.

"Woah!" Cat Noir said, " I guess someone got an upgrade."

" Yeah, I'm gonna see Master Fu later. Maybe he can help." I said. And then thought head in the game. I ran down to the Collector," Why are you attacking Paris?!"

"Because once Paris took something very important from me, now I will take everything from it!" He said and shot a pulse towards me. But two figures stepped in front of me and stopped it.

" Dog Marron? What are you doing in Paris?!" On of figures demanded. I suppose she was talking to the boy in the dog suit next to her.

"Why if it isn't Dove Blanc?" The figured called Dog Marron said, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were stalking me!"

Dove Blanc fake laughed," But you do know better."

I looked at both of them perplexed, they talked oddly, " You are Americans aren't you?"

"Not to stop this wonderful reunion, but we have a villain to face," Ladybug said, gesturing to the Collector who was getting up after his pulse rebounded back on him.

"Collector understand this, coming from someone who has lost everything. Know that nothing good comes from trying to get revenge. Trust me I've tried." Dove Blac said sadly, I think she might have even have been crying.

Dog Marron stared at her strangely as if he was confused but sympathetic, "Collector this battle ends now, give up you're miraculous, it's five to one!" He then said.

"It doesn't end now, or today for that matter!" The Collector said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was odd." Cat Noir said and then glanced at Ladybug," M'lady your miraculous!"

"Thanks, Chat." Ladybug said," Bug Out."

Cat Noir and I stared at the newcomers questionably, "Well?" I said.

"Perhaps there will be a better time to talk with you. I need to talk to Dove." Dog Marron said as he turned to talk to Dove. Only to find she was gone," Never mind..." He groaned and was off.

The Next Day At School

" Hello, class! Today we have two new students. I'll allow them to introduce themselves." The teacher said.

A girl walked in. She had blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a Dove necklace. I know I had seen her before, but where?

" Hi, I'm Sophia Paris. I used to live on an island in the USA, but then my family... never mind... Anyways I'm Chloe's adopted cousin." She said rather shyly.

Then a boy with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a dog pin walked in," Sorry I'm late I- SOPHIA?!" He exclaimed.

" Jackson?" Sophia asked confused.

He looked away and said, " I'm Jackson Stone, nephew of the famous Jagged Stone. I had seen Jackson before as well, but somehow for the same reason a Sophia, but also another.

" Take your seats now." The teacher said, not at all curious how they knew each other.

I gestured for the girl to come sit by me, somehow I felt we were alike. She smiled at me and sat down. Then she looks at Jackson, who was ruffling his brown hair. Sophia seemed to look at him the way I looked at Sky.

"I'm Red Agreste," I said holding out my hand.

"Sophia Paris, and yes my last name actually in Paris." She smiled, I guess she didn't expect to have a friend so soon.

" How do you know Jackson?" I asked.

" He was in my class in America, we were the only people on the island with famous uncles in Paris, so we were friends," she said, and then added," Plus when we were younger we'd play soccer together, I always beat him."

"Why haven't you told him you liked him?" I asked I guess I overstepped my bounds, again.

She blushed,"He was in love with a superhero, Dove Blanc. Plus he was friends with Dog Marron so she was available." I had heard that story before- Adrien and Marionette?

My eyes got big," Dog Marron and Dove Blanc were in the fight with the Collector yesterday. And she had the same necklace, "You-YOU'RE-"

She covered my mouth," Yeah? Well, only Blue Jay could remember that?' She smiled," And they are Ladybug and Cat Noir." She pointed at Adrien and Marionette, " Oh, and I'm guessing now that Jackson is Dog Marron."

"REALLY?! Who is Dove Blanc then?"Jackson said loudly, he had been eavesdropping on our conversation. I'm guessing he missed that part.

"CLASS!" The teacher yelled," Do quiet down."

After School

Sophia followed Chloe after school, she looked very depressed though.

"Why did you let a relative of Chloe even come near you? You hate Chloe!" Adrien asked.

"Yeah girl, she's probably is just like her," Ayla said. Marinette and Nino nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you guys especially you Adrien, people treated you the same way when you said you were friends with Chloe. They didn't know you then either." I said annoyed," And for the record, Sophia is actually really nice. Oh! I almost forgot I need to talk to Adrien and Marionette in private." I glanced at Nino and Alya.

Ayla opened her mouth to argue, but Nino grabbed her hand and pulled her away," Let's go get some ice cream, Ayla."

I mouthed thank you to him and he smiled back," Sophia is Dove Blanc, Jackson is Dog Marron, Sophia and Jackson know our identities, Sophia knows Jackson's, but Jackson doesn't know hers." I said, filling them in.

"Okay, so we were diffidently wrong about Sophia," Marionette said.

"What's her history? She seemed pretty sad." Adrien asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're bound to found out." I answered, "I think Jackson knows. Oh, and here he comes now."

"The Cat, the Bug, and the Bird. But who is my dear Dove?" He said, "You know don't you Red."

Adrien held out this hand," I'm-"

"Adrien Agreste, I know, and you're Marionette and you are Red." Jackson interrupted, " And now Sophia is in my class too."

I was ready to smack him, but Adrien shook his head. I groaned, "Stop being so stuck up! What does Sophia see in you-" I covered my mouth, " Oh, Sophia I'm sooooo sorry!"

Jackson groaned," Look I have to act this way, it's what everyone expects. Sophia, she knows me." He said, I guess he didn't have enough space left in his brain to comprehend what I just said, it was too filled up with stuck-upness.

"I just can't be nice in front of people. It's like, if I'm nice, people think I'm being fake. My parents were horrible sooo..." Jackson said sadly.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"On a music tour, I wanted to be normal, so now I'm in Paris for 10+ years." Jackson groaned.

"And Sophia's?" Adrien asked.

"Not my story to tell, it's too sad," Jackson said.

Marinette smiled, "You're loyal to her, I'll respect that."

"Hey Red, this might be weird, but did you ever live in Rio?" Jackson asked me.

"Yes.." I answered awkwardly.

"I thought it was you!" He said, "You knew a guy named Sky Stone right.

I made the connection pretty quiet, "Yes, but-"

"He's my brother!" Jackson said.

My eye grew wide, "He's not-"

"Coming here? Afraid so," Jackson said,"I know you two have history but-"

"NO WE DON'T" I yelled at him and ran off.

At Chloe's House in Sophia's Room

"How do you know that cute new boy, Jackson?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, how?" Sabrina, Chloe's sidekick, demanded.

Sophia sighed and walked to her window, but she said nothing.

"Com'on we are cousins! You can trust me!" Chloe said blinking her eyes innocently.

Sophia just looked away sadly. She knew nothing good would come from telling Chloe anything.

"Fine be that way!" Chloe yelled and stormed out of Sophia's room, her sidekick following like a dog on a leash.

A little while later there was a tap on the window, "Let a dog in?" Dog Marron said from the other side of the window.

"Hey, Jackson," Sophia said opening the window.

Dog Marron stood there awestruck, " How?"

"I wasn't sure before, but when you and Dog Marron moved to Paris at the same time? It was given. I'm surprised I didn't realize earlier, I mean you have the same dog pin as him, it's your miraculous isn't it?" Sophia explained,"Ya know I'd like to meet your kwami."

Jackson untransformed and asked," How do you know about kwamis, and how do you have the same necklace as Dove, an, oh yeah, how did you and Dove move to Paris at the same time? Are you Dove Blanc?"

Sophia turned away,"I told you never to ask me that!"

Jackson looked annoyed and snapped, "Yeah, well I am anyway."

Sophia's face turned red with anger,"I don't care about your celebrity act! I'm a celebrity here too so DROP IT!"

Jackson was speechless, Sophia had never been like this before.

Sophia sighed, "Sorry Jackson, Chloe has been pushing my buttons."

Jackson nodded, still in a state of awe. Who knew that shy girl had so much anger?

"Yes," Sophia said and then covered her mouth.

Jackson looked at her confused, "What?"

"Yes, just yes" Sophia said kept saying, beaming.

Jackson caught on after a few minutes, "You're Dove?! My Dove?!"

Sophia nodded.

The Next Day

Yes I know I'm evil for skipping that

Sophia and Jackson walked into class together the next morning, talking about random things. She came and sat next to me smiling.

"You told him?" I asked.

She nodded. She was shy as Sophia, but Dove seem so confident! It was so amazing how different they were. I could tell from that that she was a new superhero, she was still denying herself that fact that she was Dove Blanc.

Chapter 6

The Next Day

"Ok, class today we have another new student, Sky Stone." The teacher said.

I laid my head on the table so he wouldn't see my face. He glanced at me for a moment, opened his mouth to speak but then closed it.

"Sky! Over here!" Jackson said, and added," Don't worry she'll warm up to you."

Sophia glanced over to Sky and Jackson, sighed sadly, and she... she started to cry. She asked to be excused and rushed out of the room. I wanted to get as far away from Sky as possible and followed her, also in tears.

I met her in the girl's' bathroom," I hate today." Sophia said plainly looking at me.

I might even have smiled a little when I replied, " Me too."

We both burst into tears and a few minutes later Alya, Marionette, Juleka, Rose, and Mylene came in and supported us.

"Agh, why is she even crying?!" Chloe said talking to Sabrina about Sophia.

Sophia looked up sadly and Ayla opened her mouth to defend her, but Sophia spoke before her, and she spoke with more anger than I have ever seen anyone speak before," BECAUSE I LOST EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE I CARED ABOUT AND HAD TO MOVE IN WITH PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T CARE WHETHER I WAS DEAD OR ALIVE! AND MAYBE IT'S HARD FOR ME TO SEE THEIR REUNION!"

Everyone was silent, even Chloe.

"Sophia I-I had no idea, my excuse is pathetic based next to that," I said and gave her a hug.

"I needed to say it. It was like this big boiling ball of anger, sadness, and everything else just building up ready to explode." Sophia said.

Everyone smushed me and Sophia with hugs, even Chloe, who was crying and saying sorry more than a normal person would in their entire lifetime. And for Chloe, that's saying something.

We all walked out of the bathroom and Jackson came and gave me and Sophia a hug, Sky kept his distance," I'm so so so so so so so so so so so soooo sorry! I'm so dumb, I totally forgot about you guys! Forgive me?"

Although he said that as though he wanted us to hate him and yell, but Sophia simply said,"You are the kindest person I know... too kind for that matter. You haven't seen Sky in years, don't worry about us. Go, enjoy your time with your brother while its last." She flashed a sad smiled and pushed him away and he ran off.

" Girl, you're too kind!" Ayla said, giving her a gentle punch on the shoulder," I would have Nino over here with a shoulder full of tears!"

Sophia sniffed and started laughing, and we all joined in with her. Then Juleka, Rose, Chloe, Sabrina, and Maylene walked off and Adrien and Nino joined us.

Adrien looked at me sympathetically for a moment and gave me a hug, just like he did last time when he visited and something happened with Sky. And then said, "You two ok?" I knew he wouldn't say no for an answer, so I just said, " Later, Adrien, later."

Maybe now I should explain how I know Sky. Sky was the boy in Rio. Honestly, he should be the one to tear upon sight of me because I rejected him because of what was going on.

Chapter 7

It's been a week or so since Sky arrived, I've had some old wounds reopen, but that doesn't matter now... Remember the Collector? He's back, but this time he has brought a friend. Her name is Oceania. I knew the girl under the mask when I lived in Rio, her name's Tara. She has got to be the kindest person I've ever met, Tara had it all family, friends, fame, fortune, and most of all she didn't let it spoil her, at least I thought she didn't... After doing some research while I was in Rio, I found 50 million dollars disappeared into this "charity", but never actually did anything. Digging deeper I found anyone who meddled in Tara's affairs with this "charity" disappeared. Until now I had no idea what that "charity" was, only that if I looked farther I would disappear too. So, I stopped looking and later became Blue Jay. Tara always hated the idea that she hadn't created the first artificial miraculous, I guess I should have taken that hint. Now today when I first saw Tara teamed up with the Collector as Oceania I knew she finally made herself a Miraculous.

But I'm getting ahead of myself back to the afternoon it began...

"Jewel, let's fly!" I said I was so frustrated about Sky living in Paris, I really needed to clear my mind.

"Hey! Blue Jay right? Sorry, I'm new to these parts, still can't tell the local superheroes apart." A figure to my right said friendly.

I smiled, a civilian to talk to would be great," Yeah, I'm Blue Jay. Who are you?"

The figure stepped into the light where I could see him, he was in a suit, and he had a miraculous! "I'm Fire, as you can probably tell I have powers and an artificial miraculous."

I stared at him I had never seen anyone so cute, I mean, anyone else with an artificial miraculous as complex as mine," Who made your Miraculous? I never saw one like mine."

He smiled,"I did, I mean I used a friend's work to guide me, well, not exactly a friend, probably less now." I looked down sadly.

"Not to invade or anything, but your suit, it has markings from Rio culture. You used to live there?" I asked him

"Yeah. I was even there when you were, I must say, I was a fan." He answered.

I blushed, why I blushing?!" O-oh t-thanks.." Why am I stuttering?! Oh no, no, I won't say it...

"I got to admit, I used to have a bit of a crush on you." Fire said blushing.

"Have you ever been to the Eiffel Tower?" I blurted out and then covered my mouth, but he looked at me strangely so I lowered my hands and smiled.

He laughed,"Are you asking me out?"

I smiled, "A hero has to know his town, right?"

He smiled back and we went to the Eiffel Tower.

"It's even more amazing then I imagined." He said.

A group of people below started cheering," Heyparis," I yelled down to them," May I introduce your new hero, Fire."

They all cheered and Fire blushed. I looked over at him," Hey can I ask some advice?"

He smiled," Anything."

I smiled back and said,"I have this friend from Rio, he liked me, not the masked girl though. Just me. And I was too caught being Blue Jay to notice. I rejected him, I still wish we could be friends though, but I'm afraid to talk to him."

Fire sighed,"Look if you like him-"

I laughed,"No I don't like him, at least not in that way anymore. It's just he was always a friend for me. And I wasn't there for him."

"Do you mind if I asked who?" Fire said it seemed he was happy I didn't like him.

"Fine, but if you tell him or anyone else I will find you!" I smiled," Just kidding, but seriously don't tell anyone."

I want you to know you can trust me, and if you do, you can take me on another date." He said

I giggled," Or I could do that anyway..."

"Maybe, but really the name?" He said laughing with maybe

" Oh fine." I said," Sky Stone."

Fire stopped laughing.

"Is everything ok?" I asked turning to him.

" Yeah, yeah. It's just I was friends with his brother, Jackson. Small world right?" He said I knew he was lying though.

I laughed weirdly," Anyways what do you think I-"

Fire was hit with a pulse, I turned to see... The Collector?! And someone else, who I would later learn was our friend Oceania...

Chapter 8

I turned down to Fire," No, no, no come up get up!" I was now screaming and crying.

"Aww looks like someone lost their little friend." Oceania giggled.

I looked up," Tara?"

Oceania stopped laughing and turned to the Collector," How does she know you promised no one would know."

The Collector shrugged and turned to her," You have a very recognizable voice, that's not my fault."

By now Chat and Ladybug were here, along with Dog Marron and Dove.

"Who's your friend, Blue?" Dog Martin said playfully, I shot him one glance and he turned away.

"Chat, Ladybug I need to go find help for him, please he doesn't have much time left!" I said to them crying.

Ladybug nodded,"Go. But come back soon we need you."

I ran off to the Agreste mansion," Jewel, Let's land." I untransformed.

"Who do you think he is?" Jewel asked me, she stayed far away from Fire though. She's VERY shy.

"It doesn't matter, I would care who it was even if it was Sky, I just can't let him die," I said turning to Jewel.

"That's good to know." Fire said groaning.

I ran over to him," Never do that again!" I cried.

"Yeah you'd guess the-" Fire started but was cut off with a hug from me.

"Never do that again, I have lost too many people," I whispered to him.

Fire smiled," You don't have to worry about me, wait, wait, wait" he looked at me," RED?!"

I looked at him strangely," Is that a problem?"

" Not for me, but you might not like who I am." Fire sighed, and turned his head.

"Fire, I don't care who you are," I said," I have lost enough people and pushed enough away to know better than to judge someone by who they were or are related to."

Fire smiled," How about I show you who I am, Friday, that girl, Marionette's bakery around 1? You have to promise you won't hate me when you find out who I am."

I smiled," I promise." I may or may not have kissed his cheek...

Fire blushed," I do believe we have the fight to get to."

"Let's go, or in this case, Let's Fly Jewel!" I said.

At the fight.

"Took you lovebirds long enough!" Dog Marron.

Dove elbowed him after to seeing us blush until our faces were entirely red," Good to have you, but I'm afraid you're a bit late."

"Yeah, I took care of that girl and then the Collector took off," Chat said, he had a huge scratch going across his shoulder.

"Chat! Your hurt." I said and rushed over to help him.

He pushed me away," It's nothing, really."

"It something." Fire walked over and put his hand on Cat's shoulder, a light lit some his hand.

"Ow!" Chat said," Wait, it-its healing!"

I looked over to Fire gratefully," I guess we all have some hidden talents."

He smiled,"I guess so."

"Get a room." Dog Marron groaned.

"You would have punched someone if they said that about us," Dove said laughing at his reaction.

"Well I-I.." Dog Marron groaned and put his arm around Dove.

"Well I should probably go, my Miraculous is about to run out." Fire said.

"Might as well stay, we all know each other's identities." Chat said.

Fire-eyed me,"In time..."

Fire ran off and everyone turned to me. Until Dog Marron spoke up,"Well? Who is he?"

I smiled,"I don't know... yet."

Chapter 9

The Friday, the day I would see Fire's identity, was today. I've got to say I was nervous, but I had promised myself whoever he was it wouldn't change anything. I also decided to take his advice so, Sky and I were now what you'd call friends. Sophia was proud of me, she was diffidently my best friend. She and Jackson were together now and, oh boy, was Chloe jealous!

"Red, Red?!" Sky was nudging me,"Are you doing anything later today? I've not suggesting a date or anything just asking, Adrien wanted me to ask."

I looked at Sky then Adrien, Adrien had this lol on his face as if he knew something I didn't, somehow I could see it was about Fire."Umm, yeah I do sorry. You see there's this guy-"

Sky smiled," I'm don't fill me in on boyfriend stuff it will just be weird." He walked away.

"That was weird." I whispered to Marionette and Sophia who had the same look as Adrien," Will someone tell me what's going on?"

They just giggled, I rolled my eyes.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey, Red. Want to come over to my house? Marionette and Sophia are coming over for the weekend. We're gonna have a girls weekend!" Ayla asked me.

" Can I join in Saturday, I have a date," I said shyly.

"Atta girl," Ayla said," And yes you can join Saturday but you have to tell us who the guy is."

I smiled," Sure." To be honest, I have to say I was starting to halfway wish that Fire was Sky, I realized I still cared for him, and if he wasn't... I would have to choose.

At Marionette's Parents' Bakery

"Oh! Red! Marionette's not home she's at Ayla's" Marionette's mom said.

I smiled,"I know, actually I'm meeting someone here."

"Oh, the mystery guy Marionette told us about him!" She replied.

I blushed,"Yes. You haven't seen anyone come in have you?"

"No sweetie, but now that I think about it there was a young boy who came in at 1 and said for me to tell anyone looking for a boy to go to the Eiffel Tower," she said.

I smiled," Where it all started!"

"What's that sweetie!" She said.

"Oh nothing, thank you so much," I said.

I ran out of the bakery to the Eiffel Tower. I didn't know who I was looking for so I walked to this guy working at the counter and said,"Have you seen a boy anywhere?"

The man looked up strangely," Actually, yes he came up to me and told me to tell a girl with red hair who asked that to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"Thanks!" I responded and was off.

AT THE TOP OF THE EIFFEL TOWER

There was this sign taped to the wall that read," Turn Around."

I did just that and saw Sky," Hey Sky, can I ask you something strange?"

He liked at me,"Sure, anything"

"Have you ever met Blue Jay?" I said

"Yes, in fact, she kissed me." He said.

I smiled," I had hoped it was you." I hugged him," I mean who else knows how to intrigue me with a puzzle."

He smiled and said,"So... you're not angry? You don't hate me?"

"The opposite actually. I didn't really say it as Blue Jay but... but I think I'm in love." I blushed.

"Can I ask you something?" He said.

"Sure, anything." I smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" He said, quite awkwardly.

I leaned in and kissed him before he even could finish his sentence.

"You know better than anyone else, have I ever lied to you." He said.

"Yes, on the Eiffel Tower when we first met you said you were just friends with Jackson."

"Other than that!" He laughed

"No," I said and he put his arm around me.

"So you believe when I say, I actually didn't know you were Red." He said.

" only if you believe me when I say I didn't know you were Sky." I said smiling,"Also you have to believe that I truly love you, I did when we were in Rio too."

He looked at me strangely and said,"Then why did you push me away?"

"I had just found my parents' Miraculous and was far too concerned with healing those reopened wounds. I was so stupid." I answered and looked away,"You probably hated me after that, that's why I stayed away I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

He hugged me," I just gave you space, I knew you were healing, only then I thought it was about ."

"I wonder if I'll ever be a Mrs. Agreste," I said, and then paused realizing who I just said that to and burst at laughing.

"Why are you laughing? I don't plan on letting you go!" Sky said smiling.

I gave him a gentle punch,"Agh, your such a romantic!"

He laughed,"That's probably why you like me."

"No, not really," I said laughing.

"Oh really," he joked,"Then what?"

"I like you because you're always there and if you aren't you'll do anything to make it up, no one has ever been like that with me. Plus you make me laugh. " I smiled and put my arm around him,"What a pretty sunset."

"Well, that's partly why I did the little puzzle, I needed you to be here later so you could watch the sunset with me." He said.

Chat jumped down out of nowhere, along with Dog Marron.

I looked at him annoyed,"Adrien how long?"

Chat looked at me,"Only a minute, so don't kill me!"

"I still think you're a bunch of lovebirds-" Dog Marron said and then saw Sky,"I mean, I was never here."

"Oh! This is so gonna be some payback!" I said Sky looked at me as if asking what?," Sky you know your little baby brother-"

"DON'T TELL HIM!"Dog Marron said.

Sky eyed me questionably,"What?"

"As I was saying," I said giving Dog Marron a glare,"Your brother is the one who was calling us lovebird yesterday."

Sky stood through mouth opened wide," I knew about Marionette, Adrien, and even Sophia, but that, that was unexpected!"

Dog Marron looked at Sky annoyed,"Is it really that unbelievable?"

We all said yes at the same time. Dog Marron pouted for the rest of the night and I headed over to Ayla's after saying goodbye to Sky.

Chapter 10

I walked over to Ayla's house and was greeted by tons of little kids.

"Look it's Ayla's friend!" One yelled.

"Do you think she is a Monkey King like Marionette?" Another pondered.

Honestly, I was overwhelmed by the amount of question I was being asked one of the little kids even though I was an evil volcano because of my hair and I needed to be sacrificed! That's when Ayla came and saved me.

"Why little monkeys, I hope you have been kind to our good friend the fairy princess. You know if your mean to her she can turn you into a frog!" Ayla said.

The "little monkeys" gasps and one of them ran up to me and said," I want a butterfly unicorn princess dress! Make me one!"

I just laughed and Ayla took me upstairs.

"Red! How did your date with the mysterious guy go?" Marionette said giggling.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! Who is he?" Sophia asked

Even Ayla was pestering me with questions!

"Slow down please one question at a time!" I said,"Sophia you go first."

"Who was he?" She said

I blushed,"Well, um... you see-"

"Girl hurry up!" Ayla said.

"Sky Stone!" I blurted out. Then covered my mouth.

"Isn't that the guy you totally rejected in Rio?" Ayla asked.

I frowned, I hated that memory,"Well, yes, but something had come up with my parents and I was reliving some childhood terror. Also, that's your question, Ayla."

Ayla groaned, somehow I knew that's not what she wanted to ask.

"Did you kiss him?!" Marionette questioned.

"That's not nosy at all, Marionette." I laughed," Yes."

Ayla laughed at me,"For rejecting him you sure seem to blush when you're around him or even talking about him!"

I blushed,"I guess you're right. And I told I was dealing with stuff at the time!" I giggled.

THE NEXT MONDAY AT SCHOOL

"Sabrina, watch as I make the new boy fall in love with me," Chloe said, I guess she hadn't heard the news.

"You can do it!" Sabrina answered.

Chloe stomped over to Sky and said,"Why Sky, did you ever have a girlfriend in Rio?" She said in such an annoyingly sassy way, the way your 2-year-old sibling asks for candy. Only they know you can't say no.

"Well no but-"Sky tried to say.

" No buts! I can be your new girlfriend!" Chloe erupted Sky and giggled.

This was when I stepped in,"Hey Sky, you up for a movie tomorrow? I thought we could do a double date with Adrien and Marionette since Jackson and Sophia will be visiting their old homes on the island in the USA."

Chloe stood there in awe,"You-Your dating her?! But she see's so-so WEIRD!"

"Yes, and if I might add, Red is the most amazing person I have ever met, you might know that if you weren't so stuck up and condescending all the time." Sky said.

I gave him a kiss for that and whispered, "Thanks, Sky"

"So about that movie? How about the new Spider-Man Homecoming it comes out in two weeks." Sky asked

"I'll ask Adrien, he'll ask Marionette." I answered,"Also, I thought you said you didn't want to see it?"

"I don't," he said,"But you do."

I smiled sometimes Sky seemed too nice to be human," Thanks."

Chapter 10

It started out a pretty normal day, school, then I had a date with Sky then I went home to finish up a new design for the fashion company. But then it happened, Hawk Moth escaped from jail.

"RED," Adrien was yelling at me.

"Sorry I zoned out," I said calmly, " Ready to kick some Hawk Moth butt? Again."

Adrien nodded, but he didn't share my calmness. Honestly, he looked like he was about to burst, "Let's just get this over with." He said annoyed and left. Although I don't exactly understand why he was annoyed, A few moments ago he told me he didn't blame his father for breaking out. I didn't understand that either though so what do I know when it comes to families?

"Hey, uh, you two coming?" Fire peaked in through a window, I smiled,"I mean if you don't want to I understand but-"

"Adrien left five minutes ago I was about to transform." I told him, "Jewel let's fly!"

I transformed and we were off, I guess he was trying to respect my "pain" with silence so I said," I don't really consist him, my uncle, anymore."

Fire looked at me sadly," Why, why would you say that?"

"He's never been there for me, or even Adrien really." I sighed,"I used to be so proud of him, an accomplished fashion designer. Everything I wanted to be, and now he's evil and he was always so distant."

Fire sighed,"Not everyone's who they seemed to be," he laughed, "Remember the first day of school in Rio. Everyone, even the teacher, thought I'd be a spoiled brat and didn't try to get to know me. Except you. You were my best, and my only friend for like the next 5 years!"

I smiled, then looked up Hawk Moth and the Collector were fighting together," I wish I stayed home today."

"Aww if it isn't the bird!" Hawk Moth laughed," oh, who this new guy? Seems like your very familiar with him, my dear niece!"

I spoke through gritted teeth,"I've beat you before I'll do it again!"

"Oh, but I don't think you will," the Collector crackled,"You see my friend here knows your secret."

I turned pale.

"And you can be sure I'll tell everyone who you really are." Hawk Moth grinned an evil nasty grin.

"I can't let that stop me. Paris needs me and I've promised to protect it with my life, even if that means everyone will know who I am." I said, but what I really wanted to say was," Your one to speak, Gabriel Agreste." And then knock him and the Collector out. Sadly I was not in the best position to do that.

"Very well," the Collector said and turned to,"Would you like to do the honors."

Hawk Moth seemed to struggle and instead, he said,"How about we just tell these 5 here now and the rest of the world when they lose. Then we'd have all their identities."

The Collector liked this idea and didn't catch on that he was trying- trying to help me,"Very well. I'm sure all of you have wanted to know who Ms. Blue Jay here is. She is Ms. Red Agreste."

Someone gasped and I turned around and saw Ayla with her camera,"Red?!"

"Ayla please don't post that!" I said panicking.

She turned her head down,"I may lose the greatest scoop of my life if I do," she sighed,"But friends are more important."

"Thank you." I said, and then turned to Hawk Moth and the Collector,"I- We will defeat you, and uncle I hope prison suits you."

I sent a burst of light straight towards Hawk Moth's face and knocked him out,

"Well, um, how about me and Red and Ayla go and drop off Hawk Moth at the prison. Can you guys take care of the Collector alone." Fire said.

Chat, Ladybug, Dog Marron, and Dove all nodded," We can take him Blue." Dog Marron said.

"You nicknames are worse than Chat's," I said to him and walked off with Fire and Ayla. I even heard Chat yell "Hey!".

Then Ayla started asking questions,"Hey Re-" I gave her a glance," Blue Jay, maybe I'm wrong but aren't you and Fire together? I mean not to intrude but what about you and Sky?! Wait! Sky is Fire!"

Fire looked at her annoyed,"If you going to yell it, yell it quietly."

Ayla blushed,"Sorry, SKY."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. It took a while and plenty of questions from Ayla, but we managed to get Hawk Moth to jail without revealing everyone's identities. Just mine and Sky's and personally I don't think we will ever live it down.

Chapter 11

Now that Hawk Moth was in custody the police were allowing me and Adrien to visit. Adrien was furious and didn't want anything to do with him, but I was curious why he was hesitant to tell the world my identity. I planned to visit him, but personally, I was sure if I'd actually do it.

"Something bothering you?" Fire was standing on my balcony with me.

I jumped," Oh you scared me!"

Fire laughed," Sorry, but really you look troubled."

I turned to him,"I've been thinking about visiting my uncle."

He paused,"The one that tried to reveal your identity and kill you."

I frowned and turned away,"I know, but he hesitated in doing so."

Fire put his hands around me and turned me around,"Red, if you're determined to go, I'll go with you."

I smiled,"I don't deserve you."

Fire smiled back and kissed me,"I believe it's the other way around."

I punched him playfully,"Let's just go to see my uncle, you better transform back."

He did and he headed over to the prison.

"Follow me." One of the guards started and then turned to Sky,"Wait here."

I paused,"If it's alright with you I'd rather have Sky come with m-"

"-It's not." The guard said and dragged me into the room with my uncle.

"Well look who it is! My own son won't visit me, but my niece will." Gabriel laughed.

I pounded my fists on the table, taking him by surprise,"You don't deserve to laugh at what you've put us through." I controlled my temper and replied much calmer,"You want to know why Adrien didn't want to come and visit you?"

My uncle bowed his head," Not particularly."

"Well too bad," I said," Because you just ruined everything! He was just getting over his mom, he had a girlfriend! He even had friends at a school which he went to! And then out of the blue his father's actually a criminal who akumaizes people and terrorizes Paris! How would you react?!"

He frowned,"You should control that temper of yours Red."

I looked at him awe," I came here to try and make amends between you and your son, and to see why you hesitated to completely ruin our lives. But I can see that isn't going to happen so I should leave. Goodbye Uncle. I will miss you." I left the room crying and ran straight into Sky's arms,"I hate that man."

Sky looked at me sympathetically,"No you don't."

I know he was trying to make me feel better, but that only made matters worse. Ayla, Nino, and Marinette came over to my house. Sky stayed with me, and Adrien never left my side. They all were there for me.

"That man isn't my father, not anymore." Adrien kept saying.

One moment I couldn't take him saying it anymore," Adrien he is and the reason your upset is because you love him and don't think he's capable of this. Plus, if my father was alive, even with the horrible things he has done, I'd still love him."

That caused him to cry, which caused Marinette to cry and comfort him, which did the same to Ayla and eventually even Nino.

You know there was a moment when Ayla looked up as if to say something, looked to Nino and looked down again.

"Ayla if you have something to say, say it," I said.

She looked at me and said," It's too happy."

"I think we all could use something happy right about now." Sky said, arms around me.

"Well you see, me and Nino, we're a couple. I didn't want to say anything but-"

Marinette started bouncing up and down everyone was smiling. Even Adrien who turned to me and said," Hey, that double date we planned for the movies, it will have to be a triple."

I smiled," Got it, too bad Sophia and Jackson left to go visit their island."

So the night went on and it almost seemed as if Uncle Gabriel may have been evil, but it didn't affect us because everything was great. I guess when everything seems terrible you learn to love the things that are happy. Even when they come upon what may seem to be the worst times.

Chapter 12

A few weeks later...

Prom was only three days away, and Sky STILL hadn't asked me! Honestly, if he didn't do something really sweet I was going to be very annoyed.

"Hey Red, still up for the photo shoot this afternoon?" Adrien asked me," It's gonna be awesome to do one with you again, I mean if you don't want to..."

I smiled,"Anything for my favorite cousin, plus we are rocking my designs! Oh! I almost forgot you know how we need another female model for the upcoming photo shoots?"

Adrien nodded.

"Well... I was thinking, maybe Marinette could fill in for a while, of course, she'd be paid!" I said.

Marinette who was standing behind me suddenly screamed,"YES! YES! YES!"

I laughed,"Stop by the house and I'll give you all the info."

Marinette couldn't stop smiling, Ayla walked over to me... Uh oh, we hadn't talked as much since she found out I was Blue Jay, "Hey girl do you think you could get me an exclusive with-" She looked around and then whispered,"Ladybug."

My face went pale," Not right away, but really Ayla, not the best place to ask that."

She laughed,"Just kidding girl" her face went serious,"But really, that interview... oh! Do you think you could get the whole team?!"

I laughed, "Maybe later." I could see Sky coming around the corner, it seemed like he was avoiding me recently... Nah," Hey Sky! You up for shakes after my photo shoot with Adrien?"

Sky hesitated,"Well I don't know-"

I grabbed his arm and whispered,"You are either going to say yes and explain why you've been so distant over shakes or say no and explain now and you'd better have a good reason."

Sky laughed," Well you haven't changed! I guess I deserved that though, sorry I've just been kind of preoccupied."

"With?" I asked.

"My parents are stopping by Paris, they'll be here tomorrow and they want to meet you. For some reason, my mother thinks you'll have developed manners." He said.

"What's wrong with that? Your parents love me!" I said after giving him a glare.

He raised an eyebrow," Really?"

I elbowed him,"I'll be on my best behavior! Ya know what?! I'll have Sophia teach me everything!"

He smiled," We still on for shakes or do you need extra time to fit in learning manners from Sophia?"

I rolled my eyes," Yes we're still on for shakes, I'll just ask Sophia if she can stay the night, maybe Alya and Marinette can come too."

"I'll meet you at the park." Sky smiled.

"Until then," I said beaming, and then hurried off to class.

After Class

I hurried to the park after getting into the new outfit I designed, it was based off Blue Jay since Blue Jay themed things were becoming wildly popular after she...er, rather, I defeated Hawk Moth.

"Hey Red, now I get why you were so excited about this photo shoot!" Adrien said laughing, I had him wearing an outfit like mine, but the opposite in color. The blue was where the black was and the black was the blue.

I laughed and said,"It does suit me doesn't it!"

The photographer looked at us questionably and we stopped laughing," Strike a pose please."

After The Photoshoot

Sky and I were walking over to one of the diners nearby, it was America themed so it was pretty popular. Jackson and Sophia first discovered this place when they were feeling homesick. Now the diner was our go-to place, the staff, Sky, the rest of our [C]"crew", and I was on a first name basis.

"Hey Morgan, could we have-" I started.

"A vanilla strawberry sake and a Hershey's Chocolate with Reese Pieces?" Morgan, the chief said smiling," Good to see you too again."

Sky and I laughed,"Morgan you know us too well."

" I do don't I?" She said beaming," So Sky how do-"

"Morgan", Sky was staring at Morgan as if he was about to shoot lasers out of his eyes, but Morgan just laughed,"You two, so cute together! Here are your shakes, one vanilla strawberry for the young lady and a Hershey's chocolate with Reese's piece for the young man. You two enjoy!"

We walked out and strolled towards the park,"Hey Sky, why'd you interrupt Mor-" I was then interrupted by screams of terror.

Sky and I shared a glance and then head towards a less populated area.

After the Fight

Fire had disappeared along with Chat and Dog Marron, I turned to Dove and Ladybug," Any idea where they've run off to?" They all just smiled and blushed. What's up with them?

We were all being flushed with questions when suddenly Dog Marron appeared out of nowhere and handed me a bunch of balloons, Chat then came and did the same. I was now blushing like crazy when Fire appeared. He touched the ground and in letters above him, it said "Prom?" in a chain of fiery words.

I was overjoyed and ran into his arms," Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

The crowd around us was cheering, some were crying from joy, and others were trying to strangle me. Sky laughed,"I know it took a while, but I was waiting for an attack on the city, it would allow me to ask you in the same place we fell in love."

I groaned,"You're such a dork!" Then kissed him.

Sky smiled," But I'm your dork!"

"That's my line!" Chat chimed in, joking.

And so the night went on and Sophia prepared me with the table manners and such we'd both need then next day, and we filled Ayla in on how Sky promposed to me. She also learned then that Marinette and Sophia knew of mine and Sky's "big secrets"!

Chapter 13

I woke up and went to school and had a really, really good day! Which is very uncommon to me because when it comes to school, most of the time I'm a very negative person. Then I remembered the horrible fact, I was going to see Sky's parents again, Jake and Mira Stone. Now before we get there you're going to want some background info on the evil menacing couple. Jake Stone looks like the kindest man you'll ever meet, with his soft brown eyes, same brown haircut he's had since he was 3 and a not at all threatening mustache! The first time I met him I started bawling crying, I must have been 6 years old. At a playdate at Sky's, my parents were still alive then. Jake came over to me and Sky and asked if we wanted ice cream. I know that doesn't sound very threatening at all, but it was. I obviously said yes, and Jake frowned, and walked off and came back with a cone filled with mud, worms and the skin of a snake. What kind of decent person does that to a 6-year-old?! His wife's even worse! She literally looks like the evil queen! I accidentally walked into her one morning when she didn't have her makeup on, she actually was a very beautiful person without it. She stared at me and started cussing her head off and said if I ever told anyone I'd seen her without makeup she'd find me. I probably shouldn't have told you that though. Well, now you have the background info, now you get to live that horrible night with me.

"Come in, yes do come in Sophia! I have heard so much about you from my dear Jackson!" Mira said and turned to me," Oh, look honey it's the jinxed kid, remember the one who Sky played with, her parents died."

I stood there with my mouth open, jinxed kid?! Is that what they called me?! I was ready to storm out of there when I caught Sophia's gaze, right, I needed to go as we practiced," Hello Mr. Stone, Mrs. Stone. I hope your flight to Paris went well, I know there have been several delays lately."

Everyone in the room was awestruck, I'd never ever been that polite, at least not to Mr or Mrs. Stone.

Mr. Stone broke the silence with his deep voice," Sky this is Red Agreste?"

Sky shrugged. I stepped in,"Yes, sir it's been quite a while since we last met, around 8 years."

Mr. and Mrs. Stone slowly nodded, still completely awestruck. Once again Mr. Stone broke the silence, ya know I think he was trying to annoy me cuz he said," Yes, you are correct. They don't make ice cream the way the used to, no worms anymore."

I smiled and slowing nodded, keeping my heart locked up. Because trust me my heart was banging on the sides of its cage just yelling,"Lemme at him, come on he won't know what hit him!"

Then suddenly Mira said," You're still as skinny and frail as you used to be, more muscle though I guess!" Then she looked at my makeup, I never wore just much, but it was kind of a requirement in high school," You ought to wear more makeup your pores should be entirely covered."

"Thank you for the advice," I said and broke a fake smile, but what I really wanted to say was," You're giving me advice on makeup, and saying I don't have a lot of muscle?! Last week I had to lift up a car! How's that for no muscle!?" But that would have put more on the bad side of Jake and Mira again and revealed my secret identity sooo...

"Sit down and eat." Jake suddenly said making me and Sophia jump.

I don't know if I ever told you, but Jackson is an extremely messy eater, Sophia thinks it's cute, but when he's wearing the white button-up shirt Mira got him for this very occasion and he gets spaghetti (which for the record was terrible) on it Mira goes ballistic. She got up screaming about what a disgrace he is, which makes him leave the table (and the house) which makes Sophia follow him, which makes me and Sky have to deal with Mr. and Mrs. Stone for the rest of the night, alone.

"So, Red I heard you own that horrible fashion company now, I must say your new styles on Blue Jay were not totally disgusting." Mrs. Stone said.

Now another thing I probably should I have told you, Mrs. Stone is like the number 1 fashion critic so coming from her that's a huge compliment, one that threw me off guard," Wow, thank you Mrs. Stone, I really appreciate it!"

Mira nodded and gave her husband a glance, he nodded and walked off," Jake has to grab dessert."

Sky and I looked at each other as if asking if the other knew what dessert was and then nodded.

This must have been the worst part of dinner, Jake walked in holding a platter with a top on it and set it down in front of me," Would you do the honors?" he said turning to me, an oddly fake smile on his face.

At that moment I thought to myself, this is bad. Something's wrong, very very wrong. But instead, I just nodded again and picked up the platter. When I did it sent an electric pulse throughout through room... I guess I forgot to add Jake worked as an engineer and helped my father out on his miraculous project. Jake the same man who seemed to disappear from everything now and then, when he disappeared the Collector always reappeared...

Chapter 14

"Sky!Sky!" I was screaming bloody murder and crying," Sky, wake up!" He was laying on the floor unconscious, the shockwave must've knocked him out. Mira and Jake were gone, no surprise there, I must've been knocked out for a while too because I could hear sirens in the distance and I didn't call anyone. The Dove, Cat, Ladybug, and Dog were probably dealing with the Collector leaving me and Sky alone," Sky please I need you to wake up."

I felt the tears burning my cheeks as if I was crying lava. My head was spinning I needed to think straight. The three steps! I learned about them in health last year, observe for signs of shock, a concussion or fracture to the skull. He definitely hadn't fractured his skull, so I'd guess concussion but there's no way to tell. Position the victim so they're immobile so you can prevent further damage to the spinal cord and brain. Treat scalp cuts and wounds for bleeding to avoid infection. He had a cut on his head, I remember last time I was at Sky's I saw a first aid kit in the kitchen, hopefully, it hadn't been blown to smithereens. I tried standing up, broken ankle. I search for something to aid me, one of the legs of the table was nearby, I used it like a cane and got the first aid kit from the kitchen. I had just finished putting a bandage on the cut when the ambulance arrived. Lucky me that siren could wake the dead, but this time it just woke Sky.

They took both of us inside the ambulance and rushed us back to the hospital. I was given a cast, crutches, and a few stitches, Sky had it much worse. He had to get stitches, a cat scan, and surgery. I didn't know it but apparently, he'd been internally bleeding. I waited out in the ER break room for him while watching the news. Collector had done nothing, still all the heroes, but Fire and Blue Jay were all out on alert. Whatever he was planning, it was going to be something, something bad, something big.

"Red Agreste?" A doctor said walking into the break room from a hallway that connected all the hospital rooms.

My head darted up," Is Sky ok?"

The doctor nodded," You can come and see him now, he has a concussion and is recovering from surgery, but had been asking for you for quite a while."

I followed the doctor to Sky's room and he left us alone. Sky was there laying in the hospital bed, pale, and cut up, still he managed to make me laugh, "Told you we should've have gone to dinner with my parents."

I didn't realize it at first, but I had been crying since I first walked in the room, I sniffed and laughed,"My parents always worried me about dessert."

He smiled, it brought all the color back to his face," So, how are you?'

I laughed,"How am I?! You had internal bleeding, have a concussion, just got 13 stitches, and they're telling me you have a broken arm now?!"

"I've lived through worse." He replied smiling.

"Oh, really?" I questioned.

"Yes!" He started laughing.

I shook my head having a laughing fit," Oh, really?"

He rolled his eyes,"No." I gave him an "I told you so look" and he just stared at me,"But seriously, Red, how are you?"

My eyes darted towards the window," Well physically not great, but not as bad as you. Mentally? Horrible. I always knew liking you would be dangerous, but I never thought-"

"Red I'm not letting you push me away."Sky said interrupting me.

"Just let me finish." I said, tearing up,"I never thought you would actually get hurt. And it was horrible Sky because I-I don't just like you, I love you and I always have seen we were five in Rio and had just met. And I can't- I can't lose you!" I was now full out balling crying.

Sky smiled and grabbed my hand," That's good because I'm not going anywhere.'

I smiled and kissed his cheek," Nor am I." There was a knock on the door, there stood Alya, Nino, Mylene, Ivan, Max, Alix, Nathaniel, Rose, Kim, Lila, Juleka, Jackson, Marionette, Adrien, and Sophia, even Chloe and Sabrina were there. The entire class had come to see Sky and me. I opened the door and they paraded in with candy, get well cards, balloons, and tons of other presents.

It wasn't all fun and games, Sabrina's dad, the head of the police department, was there to question us about what happened since Sky was recovering he just asked me that day.

I was hooked up to a lie detector and asked 10 questions. "Can you explain what happened at the Stone residence?" he asked.

I nodded,"Sky, Jackson, Sophia, and I were there to have dinner with Jake and Mira Stone. Mira got mad at Jackson and he stormed out, Sophia following him. Once we got to dessert Jake asked me to take the top off the platter, when I did a shockwave came out. The kind that the Collector produces. I must've been knocked unconscious because when I woke up the house was in remnants and Sky was out. I took one of the legs from the table that was nearby me and used it as a cane to get to the first aid kit in the kitchen. I put a bandage on Sky's cut and by then the ambulance was there."

"Did you know Jake and Mira before living in Paris?" he asked.

"Yes, I was good friends with Sky when we were kids in Rio," I answered.

"Describe their characters."

"They were both very cruel people to both me and their sons." I paused to think,"Jake looks like a nice man, but in reality, he is worse than Hawk Moth. Mira is basically the real version of Maleficent or Evil Queen."

"Do your parents have any connection to them? Work or personal?"

"My parents passed when I was very young, but they did work together," I said, dreading the next question.

"What did you parents do while they were alive?" There it was the big question.

"They worked to make a technology that would give people superhuman powers." I reluctantly answered.

"Is it possible it was completed?" I was going to half to twist the truth to answer this one…

"Yes, but I'm not sure. I had always assumed the project was never finished." It technically wasn't a lie. It was just put in the past. I had always assumed the project was never completed.

"Let's say that the project was completed, is it possible your parents keep the results from you and gave them to Jake Stone who eventually became the Collector?"

I'd never thought about that, what if "Project: Blue Jay" wasn't the only one,"Yes. My parents kept many secrets from me and had someone burn down the house when they were in court so the police couldn't get the project."

"Where were you during this?"

"Me? I was in court, pressing the charges against them." I said that wasn't the most pleasant moment of my life.

"Do you have any idea where Jake or Mira Stone could be?"

"I'm afraid not, that was the first time I had seen them in years."

"Do you, personally, believe that Jake or Mira Stone could be the Collector? If so, which do you think it is?"

"Jake, he worked closely with my father on the project and is an accomplished engineer, even if he's convinced everyone to think he's just a musician," I said, ending the questions.

Sabrina's dad smiled, told me he hoped I'd get better and gave me a ride back to the hospital.

Chapter 15

1 Month Later…

Sky and I have mostly recovered from the explosion one month ago, except for his broken arm and my ankle. In the past month, Sky and I weren't the only ones pushed to our limits, Sophia, Jackson, Adrien, and Marinette have gone through the same hardships as us.

Two weeks ago it was confirmed the Collector was Jake Stone. Only a few days after this the Collector captured Cat Noir and Dog Marron while they were patrolling the city. Collector attack and we just weren't strong enough. That wasn't even the worst of it. During the fight, a building collapsed. 12 people died, Niki White, Liza Welsh, Mike Scott, Peter Richmond, April Moore, Lily O'Brien, Liv O'Brien, Ryan Brown, Sara Stanford, Ellen Parker, Anna Free, and Catherine Snow. None of them were billionaires, none of them famous, but they all shared three traits. They were loved, they all had families, and they were all gone. I didn't know any of them, so why did it bother me too much. It felt like this hole that was put inside me when my parents died was nothing eating away at my humanity.

"I don't care how we do it we are taking him down. And we're taking him down today." I blurted out in front of my friends and fellow heroes.

They all stood there awestruck, I hadn't said two words since the last fight against the Collector. Jackson spoke up," Red we don't even know where he is."

"Give me your computer." I said, stone cold eyes staring a Jackson,"Now."

He took a moment to comprehend that and handed me the computer,"Uh- yeah here."

I typed a program into it, it beeped and crashed,"This should be working!" I screamed.

"Take your time Red." Sky said, trying to comfort me.

"01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010" I mumbled under my breath while typing into the computer.

"Excuse me?" Jackson said, joking around. I shot him one glare and he stopped.

"164 Avenue de la Plaine de France, 95500 Roissy in France," I said smiling for the first time in two weeks," That's where he is!"

Everyone got really excited, Jackson, of course, had to make a joke,"Isn't that the old IKEA?" and Adrien a pun,"He won't know what CATght him."

Sky and I stayed back for a bit," Let's transform!" He said smiling.

"Sky you can't, you may have recovered from surgery, but the stitches are still in. You're staying here." I said, shaking my head.

"Red you can't make me stay!" He yelled,"That's my father."

"I'm sorry," I said tearing up. Inside the Agreste mansion there a panic room. When on lockdown, no one gets in, nobody gets out. It just so happens we had our meeting in their because of the remarkable secure internet. We didn't want the Collector to track us and monitor our plans. I was closer to the door and locked Sky in.

All of us, but Sky headed out to go and kick some Collector butt, but it wasn't that easy. Once we got there we were hit by many shockwaves. Adrien used his cataclysm to destroy the shockwave basters were apparently weren't his power- just part of his suit. Then Marinette used her lucky charm and got a rock. Long story short the warehouse ended up on fire and Collector's absorption of energy overheated- no pun intended. Still, the Collector hadn't used his power. Sophia used her Olive Branch, which I haven't mentioned before, but it lets her send the mind of the villain or victim into thinking only of peace. She used that and we were able to capture him for a few moments and get him to tell us his power.

"What do you think I do with a name like Collector?" he said,"I may be able to collect energy, but that's not my power. May be able to produce shockwaves but it's not that either. What can I do you ask? I collect something much more precious, I collect thoughts and secrets. How do you think I got rich, it's not from music."

"Blackmailing," Jackson said, wanting nothing to do with the word, "I grew up on money you said you got from music. You make me sick."

It wasn't necessarily a power that we could fight against. We need to get his miraculous though, Jackson had his power-Unité. It boosted his and everyone else's powers. At the same time, I used mine, on few occasions I've said I have powers of super speed and flying. Those are like the Collector's powers of shockwaves and absorbing energy. I've never actually used my real power. It's called an Erect Crest, and yes I understand how dumb it sounds. You see with blue jays an erect crest is a sign of aggression. Although, I'm not entirely sure what it does.

"ERECT CREST!" I screamed just as Jackson yelled to summon his power.

I could feel the extra power running through my veins, but I also felt pain. Something was wrong.

Chapter 16

Somehow I didn't notice it, but I was screaming. It was like I felt the pain, but I could comprehend it, it wasn't there. The Collector saw this too, you could see the horror in his eyes, the fear. Somehow he was completely powerless. It was as if my aggression and my power feed off his fear. Then something appeared, my helmet- the head of my costume changed. It turned into an erect crest, but it was drawing in fear, but also knowledge. I finally realized what my power did, and that the Collector's miraculous was created by my parents, I also learned it was created first. They probably used it to get blackmail money for funding. And the same technology they used to make the Collector's power was only slightly altered.

"RED! RED STOP!" Someone yelled breaking me from my train of thought.

I looked up, everyone had fallen. That didn't make sense we were winning. Then I looked down, there was blood on my hands and the Collector in front of me, he was smiling,"I had to make it seem like I was scared." he laughed while I looked at my hands and them him in horror,"I tried to do everything to make you bad," he shook his head,"But you wouldn't have it! So, your parents added a failsafe, use the power beat the heck out of whoever your fighting whether you like it or not. You know it they didn't stop you I'd be dead, and you wouldn't even realize you did it. They just had to break your focus and offset the power, I was enjoying your lack of goodness. It's quite distasteful to me when you an angel."

I shook my head," What made you like this?" I could feel tears building up.

He laughed,"You want to know what made me like this." he looked me in the eyes, a look that holds and forces you to stay,"Goodness. I had the perfect life on the outside. My entire family geniuses, rich, cold, because the only thing that makes true goodness is a lack of emotion. The only way to be good is to be cold!"He was crackling now,"Oh you know it, don't lie to me!"

I shook my head,"I don't want to be good, I'm not good, see what I am- that's good enough. I follow my heart and sometimes it gets me in trouble, sometimes it has me pushing away the best things in my life because I don't think I'm worthy. And you know what? I'm not. I will never deserve what has been given to me because even though at times it's been horrible! I have these people who remind me it's good." I turned to look at my friends,"And I definitely don't deserve them."

Chapter 17

So, the Collector went to jail, Master Fu has his miraculous for safe keeping and me? I prepared to go and take my boyfriend, who has to take me to prom in about 40 minutes, out of a panic room, which I locked him in so he couldn't help me fight his dad, who is now in jail. So, it's nothing normal couples don't handle on a regular basis, right?

I walked towards the panic room, just breathe, Red, breathe, opened the door and prepared for the fight of a lifetime and instead, was embraced in a hug. "Is this reverse psychology? Did the panic room break you?!"

Sky laughed," No, I just had about to hours worth of thinking since the internet went down and decided that I'm sorry I got mad and that I have an amazing girlfriend who went to the extends of locking me in an inescapable room to go fight my dad with a broken ankle and no knowing of whether or not she be back."

"Oh, you forgot the part where if we failed no one would know you were in here and you be stuck with only tomato soup, a microwave, and bottled water to last a lifetime, you were the only people who could possibly stop your dad if we all died and you couldn't leave, and on top of all that the door was unlocked," I said smiling.

"Seriously?!" He said halfway annoyed, halfway in awe,"I didn't even check."

I smirked,"I knew you wouldn't!"

Sky rolled his eyes, "Whatever we have a prom to get to."

"And there isn't anyone I'd rather go with."


End file.
